fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 54
( Inside the explosion, Volf and Skyeroid face each other, paused like when you stop a movie from playing and take a bathroom break ) ( A difference is seen ) ' '( Volf bursts out of the green explosion without Skyeroid taking a single stroke of her wings ) ( Volf flies through the ground, causing dirt to pile up behind her ) ( Skyeroid swings her wings; the green explosion dies away ) ( Skyeroid looks like she's evolved ) ( The top of Skyeroid's wings click ) ' '( Volf quickly gets hit by a hidden move ) ' '( Volf shatters ) ' '( Volf charges from behind Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid's tail smashes onto the ground ) ' '( Volf shatters again ) ' '( Volf charges from above Skyeroid ) ' '( Another click from Skyeroid is heard ) ' '( Volf shatters once more ) ' '( The ground shakes below Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid flies up into the sky ) ' '( Volf comes out of the ground, drilling towards Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid screeches ) ' '( Volf shatters for the forth time ) ''' '''Sonic Skyeroid) *Looking around* Where are you, Volf? ( Volf come out of the hole in the ground, at a fast speed ) ' '( Skyeroid gets hit badly ) ' '( Skyeroid blasts into the air and falls to the ground ) ' '( Volf charges towards Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid's wings click ) ' '( Volf is hit by Skyeroid's move, disordering Volf ) ' '( Volf gets through Skyeroid's move and continues charging towards Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid slides off the ground in green flames, towards Volf ) ' '( A portal opens ) ' '( Volf enters the portal and exits behind Skyeroid ) ' '( Volf crashes into Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid crashes onto the ground and slides ) ' '( Volf flies and lands on Skyeroid's wings ) ' '''Sonic Skyeroid) HEY, GET OFF ME! ' '''Crysemtion Volf) *Nods no* It's time to return to Wolfgang... Sonic Skyeroid) YOU CANNOT MAKE ME! ' '( Crysemtion Volf lays on Skyeroid ) ' '( Crysemtion Volf falls asleep and turns to her ball form ) ''' '''Sonic Skyeroid) ...*Turns to her ball form and gets away from Volf* ( A figure grabs Skyeroid ) ' '( Skyeroid's wing cuts one of the figure's claws ) ( The figure picks Volf up and walks away ) Meanwhile... ( Wolfgang slightly opens Wolf's door ) Wolf) ... Wolfgang) *Peaks* Can I come in? Wolf) Sure you can, Dad. Wolfgang) Dad, you might say *Enters Wolf's room*, but I have a question about that... Wolf) Okay...? Wolfgang) First off, how are you? Wolf) I'm fine. Wolfgang) Nintendo told me you went crazy again. ''' '''Wolf) That I don't remember... Wolfgang) Okay...*Sits on the floor, next to Wolf's bed* Here's the serious question: Are you my son? ''' '''Wolf) Yeah. Wolfgang) You told me, when I died, everyone in the family died...How are you my son? ''' '''Wolf) Why do I have so much money, from you. Wolfgang) You said Aaron hanged himself. Wolf) ...He didn't... Wolfgang) So did you lie? ''' '''Wolf) Yeah. Wolfgang) Did Samantha die? ''' '''Wolf) I don't know. Wolfgang) How do you not know? ''' '''Wolf) I don't have a memory of it... Wolfgang) ... Wolf) She might be alright. Wolfgang) So I'll consider that whole thing you said as a lie... Wolf) No... Wolfgang) Final chance at making me believe you're my son... Wolf) Dad, you are my Dad. ''' '''Wolfgang) ... Wolf) Uh...Why else would you be in my wallet...You were my role model, Dad. I wanted to be like you when you died, so I took an experiment that had me turn to this monster. In the end, I lost my memory and I made that lie up. Truth is, I remember somethings. I just cannot tell you everything. Dad, you are my Dad. I lost you and I changed. My change has made me hate myself. I hope you can understand. ''' '''Wolfgang) *Claps* Impressive... Wolf) Can you believe me? ''' '''Wolfgang) Nah, I need a little more of an explanation. Wolf) Dad, I've been acting like I knew you for so long. I wanted to fight you, when I got older and I did. I acted different in the beginning because I wanted to get you angry. I wanted to fuel a fight between us. Dad, do you understand? I just wanted to spend time, that I didn't get, with you. Wolfgang) Ugh, you're not going to make me believe you, so... Wolf) ...*Frowns* ' '''Wolfgang) I'll trust you, when I get back to my time and see if Samantha is having you, if you aren't lying...Then, I'll know you were telling the truth. ' '''Wolf) Thank you, Dad... Wolfgang) You're welcome and Wolf, how about you go by Aaron, for now on...Be you, my son - if you are my son...Not your persona of Wolf... Wolf) Okay, Dad. Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 55 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 54 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Wolfgang Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Samantha